


艾柯（番外）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

洗完澡出来的林向晚看着床上的小红豆，“你在干什么？”  
艾柯没抬头，专心的往胳膊上抹身体乳，“冬天太干了，我在擦身体乳呢。”  
“你要来擦点吗？”  
林向晚用浴巾擦拭滴水的头发，看看小红豆又看看身体乳，他的眼神立刻就变了。  
等了半天没有回应，艾柯转头想看他，没想到人忽然就到了自己身后。  
林向晚把身体乳拿到手上，在她耳边说，“我帮你擦吧。”  
这气氛的转变，艾柯立马就懂了，她想要往前爬，却被他一把揽住腰往怀里带，“你跑什么？”  
艾柯脸立马就红了，“我自己擦就行了，你先放开我。”  
“不放。”林向晚流氓劲又上来了，他身上散发着沐浴露的清香，在艾柯的颈边轻轻的蹭。  
“我自己真的可以，你去吹头发吧。”艾柯有点着急，擦沐浴露的后果是什么她清楚得很，今天是周末，总不能一个周天天都做吧。  
“不着急啊，男朋友给女朋友擦身体乳天经地义。”  
林向晚往自己手心里挤了一些，从她的脖颈，擦到了锁骨的位置。  
身体乳是凉的，他的手心是热的，艾柯身子轻微的发抖，藏在浴巾下面的小穴不自觉的收缩了一下。  
林向晚的大手一路向下，揭开她裹在胸前的浴巾，双手揉上她的乳房。  
有了身体乳的润滑，手感变的更加滑腻、顺畅，林向晚把玩着，更过分的是他还用手指去揉搓艾柯的乳头，直到它变挺变肿。  
“嗯……”艾柯被调教异常敏感的身体下意识的做出反应，她微微皱眉，在林向晚怀里不安的扭动。  
“它怎么立起来了？”林向晚下流的发问。  
还不都是因为你，艾柯心里腹诽，但不敢就这么说出口，只好示弱，“嗯……你别玩它了。”  
林向晚和她咬耳朵，“你还没回答我呢。”  
艾柯身子一缩，声音也发着抖，“我，我不知道。”  
都在一起这么久了，小红豆还是这么害羞，林向晚心里喜欢的要命，大手在她的乳房上掐了一把，宠溺无比的说了句，“你怎么这么可爱。”  
艾柯这下连锁骨都是红的了，下面更是水都要流出来了，这人太坏了，总是用甜言蜜语勾引自己。  
“这是什么味儿的？还挺香。”  
林向晚的手终于舍得离开小红豆的乳房，在她的小腹上抚摸，空气里散发着身体乳甜腻的香气。

等要继续往下摸的时候，林向晚突然把她正对着自己放躺在床上。  
他坏笑的看着她的下面，“这里可要好好抹。”  
说完，他吧唧亲了一口她的大腿根，艾柯羞耻的并拢双腿，还想再挣扎一下，“我，我自己来就行了。”  
知道她脸皮薄，但越看她这样林向晚就越想逗她欺负她，反正她是自己的小红豆，就算欺负哭了自己再哄就是了。  
林向晚强硬的分开她的腿，挤进她的腿间，把身体乳从胯骨擦到膝盖，一直到了脚踝和脚趾，仔仔细细像是在给一件工艺品上釉那样。  
嘴里还感叹着，“小红豆，你的脚趾也好可爱。”  
艾柯浑身又痒又麻，脸红的更是要滴血，喉咙里也发出难以抑制的呻吟声。  
林向晚往手指上挤了一坨身体乳往艾柯的后面摸去，一边给她扩张后穴一边吻着她的嘴唇。  
“唔……”艾柯扭动身体。  
林向晚轻声安抚她，“乖，我懒得去拿润滑剂了，就用这个凑合一下吧。”  
林向晚手指修长，中指和食指在润滑剂的帮助下插进去变换角度的扩张着。  
艾柯的后穴褶皱被他的手指撑平，穴肉紧紧的裹住他的手指。  
“小红豆，你里面好热，死死咬住我的手指不放呢”，林向晚勾起嘴角，灼热的气息喷洒在她瞬间变红的耳朵上。  
太下流太色情了，艾柯被他的淫言淫语弄的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，浑身热的不像话，下面还被他的手指一直折腾着。  
林向晚把手指抽出，混合着肠液和润滑剂的液体顺着他修长的手指滴落。  
他笑的一脸邪气，把手指伸到艾柯的眼前，“你看，我的手指上都是你身体里的东西。”  
艾柯真的羞都要羞死了，可下面没了他的手指又空虚的要命，她眼神闪躲嘴里小声哀求着，“里面好痒……”  
林向晚坏的要死，不说话，只是勾着嘴角看她。  
艾柯伸手摸上他的胳膊撒娇，眼眶红了一圈，“想要你的……东西进来……”  
“我的什么东西？”林向晚的手指轻轻的在她的穴口按揉。  
艾柯咬住下唇，一眨眼眼泪掉落，这人真是太坏了，她嗫嚅道，“你，你的……”  
“我的什么？”明明林向晚下面也已经硬到爆炸，可他比起立刻提枪上阵，更愿意看她哭着求自己操她的可怜模样。  
明明说过那么多次，可还是觉得太羞耻，但想要被满足的欲望实在太过强烈，什么都顾不的了，艾柯收紧放在他胳膊上的手指呜咽着，“你的肉棒呜呜……你的大肉棒。”  
林向晚俯下身，温柔的吻去她脸上的泪水，“哭什么，是你自己要要求的。”  
没等艾柯回应，他就凶狠的进入了她的身体。  
……  
他的眼里满是柔情，虽然下面正粗暴的顶着弄她，嘴里却说着温柔无比的话，“小红豆，我好爱好爱你。”  
“我把全部的爱都给了你。”  
“你要像我爱你那样爱我，好吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

吃完晚饭，艾柯在饭桌上神秘兮兮的问林向晚，“你等会想不想做点什么？”  
林向晚坏笑了一下，“好啊。”  
艾柯看他表情就知道他想歪了，“不是啦，我们天天吃完饭就躺在沙发上，我都长胖了，我在网上买了羽毛球拍，我们一起运动一下吧。”  
她的眼睛亮晶晶的，一脸期待的看着林向晚。  
“不要。”林向晚干脆地回绝。  
“为什么啊？”艾柯蹭到他身边握着他的胳膊摇晃，“就陪我打一下不行吗？”  
林向晚懒懒的瞥了她一眼，“之前我说让你试一下新玩具你不是也不肯吗？”  
艾柯脸一下子就红了，“不一样嘛……”再说了那个东西那么狰狞，看起来就可怕的要命。  
“锻炼身体对我们都有好处啊！”  
“你不想打是不是因为你不会啊？”  
……  
眼看撒娇，激将法对林向晚都不管用，艾柯松了手，气呼呼的往卧室里走，“不打就不打。”  
“你去哪？”  
“去睡觉！”  
“要我陪你打也不是不可以。”林向晚翘起长腿在桌前等她。  
“输了的一方要接受惩罚，由对方规定。”  
“怎么样？”  
艾柯微微扬起下巴，比划了两下，“接受挑战！看我不打你个落花流水！跪着叫爸爸。”

事实证明。  
林向晚的羽毛球打的不是一般的好。  
仅比篮球差一点点。  
艾柯满场捡球，最后浑身是汗，累如死狗。  
“走不动了，走不动了。”艾柯瘫坐在小区的花坛边上握着羽毛球拍不肯走。  
林向晚擦了擦额头上的细汗，不得不说运动风的林向晚是真的很诱人，阳光学长的即视感。  
知道她是在逃避惩罚，林向晚觉得好笑就更想去逗她，“是不是玩不起？”  
被戳穿的艾柯尴尬的摆手，“什么啊，玩得起玩得起，我就是累了，要不你先上去吧。”  
林向晚没再说话，把她扛到肩上走回了家。  
林向晚关上门的时候，艾柯已经紧张的进入一级戒备状态了。  
林向晚把她抓到身前，脱下裤子，往她屁股上狠狠的先甩了几巴掌。  
艾柯被打老实了，按林向晚要求的那样，跪在床上，怪怪的撅起屁股。  
林向晚把避孕套撕开，套在羽毛球拍的把手上。  
艾柯紧张的等着，想要扭头看看他在做什么的时候，又被林向晚打了一下屁股。  
“腿分开。”  
听到林向晚的声音，艾柯的下面就已经湿的不行了，她的膝盖分开，腰塌陷下去，臀肉上是红红的巴掌印。  
林向晚往她屁股上吹了口气，惹得她腰塌的更低了，林向晚轻笑一声，伸出手指分开她的穴口，把拍子的把手轻轻插进去。  
“恩……”艾柯的屁股微微扭动，是没有温度的东西，直直的硬邦邦的。  
“不舒服，想要你的东西插进来。”艾柯猜到是什么东西了，撅着嘴巴抗议。  
林向晚握着拍子在她穴里抽动，“小骗子，这东西根本没我的粗。”  
艾柯上半身软在床上，扭头眼睛红红地看他，“我想要更粗的东西，主人～用你的东西惩罚我吧。”  
林向晚被她惹的嗓子发干，下面也起了反应，明明就是犯规，可这句话让他受用的很。  
林向晚的凤眼弯起，邪邪的笑着，明明一只手已经在解裤带了，却还一副无奈的语气。  
“真是拿你没办法啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快落！


End file.
